Crafting Table
Crafting Tables are blocks used to craft tools, blocks, items and weapons in Minecraft: Story Mode. Appearances "The Order of the Stone" *At the beginning cutscene, Soren is shown crafting the Amulet. *Jesse uses a Crafting Table to craft a Stone Sword in the cave. There is an option to craft an additional lever to get an achievement. *Jesse needs to use a Crafting Table to craft a slimeblock in order to smash the glass pane of the chicken trap. *At the temple, there is a crafting table and a furnace in one corner needed to craft a bow and arrows or a Fishing Rod in order to shut off the dispensers. "Assembly Required" *In Redstonia, Jesse can use a crafting table to craft a Redstone repeater after collecting all the necessary items from the citizens, provided that the player hasn't already stolen a repeater, in which people will stop giving Jesse the required items. "The Last Place You Look" *Jesse uses a crafting table to craft the Formidi-Bomb near the end of the episode. "A Block and a Hard Place" *In Ivor's secret laboratory, if Jesse doesn't have a lever, he/she will use a crafting table to craft some sticks, and later a lever. *In Ivor's secret laboratory, a Crafting Table is used to craft a diamond weapon of Jesse's choice to destroy the Wither Storm's Command Block. "Order Up!" *A Crafting Table is seen in the balcony behind Isa's throne, which can be used to craft a lever. There's also a guard that guards a crafting table. "A Portal to Mystery" *Jesse and Petra challenge themselves to make ladders quickly by using a Crafting Table to find the White Pumpkin's lair. *It is seen in The White Pumpkin's lair, which is used to make a fishing rod to catch a fish to lure a Calico Cat off a chest. "Access Denied" *A Crafting Table can be seen in Harper's Secret Lab. *When Jesse is controlling the first zombie, there is a Crafting Table that Jesse manipulates the zombie to use. "A Journey's End?" *Jesse uses a crafting table to make bread to bribe Facemeat into releasing Lukas and Ivor/Petra. "Hero in Residence" *At the beginning of the episode, Jesse uses a crafting table to make pumpkin pie and cake for Stampy Cat and Stacy Plays. (Determinant.) *While searching for Lluna in the mines, Jesse uses a crafting table to make a torch. *In the Sea Temple, Jesse is required to craft Sea Lanterns for a puzzle. "Giant Consequences" *If the player goes with Lukas and Radar, Jesse uses a crafting table to make a Bow/Fishing Rod. *If the player goes with Petra, Jack and Vos, Jesse uses a crafting table to make a daylight sensor. *Towards the end of the episode, Jesse uses a crafting table to craft a diamond pickaxe. **A Sword, Axe, Shovel, and Hoe can also be crafted, but it results in Jesse being killed by Shulkers. "Jailhouse Block" *Jesse uses a crafting table to craft either Mushroom Stew, or a Cookie for Radar. *Later, in the Zombie Mines, Jesse uses a crafting table to craft a Lever. "Below the Bedrock" *In Fred's Keep, Jesse can craft a painting for Wanda to learn a fact about Fred. *Later, in Romeo's challenge room, Jesse uses a crafting table to craft a block of TNT that is used to defeat the Giant Magma Golem. "Above and Beyond" *Jesse uses a crafting table to craft Firework Rockets. Trivia *It is often used as a key component in the game, since it has been used to craft a lot of items. *In Minecraft, crafting with the recipe fitting in 2x2 slots doesn't need a Crafting Table because players have their own crafting slots in inventory GUI. However, in Minecraft: Story Mode, every time something had to be crafted (incl. levers, redstone torches, and sticky pistons, which can be crafted without the table), it is always done on a Crafting Table. **However, in "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]", Jesse makes a crafting table on the ground with wood planks. Either it's the proof that humans have the ability to do small crafting without the crafting tables, or only crafting tables can be built without another crafting table. *The Crafting Table seems to have small reliefs on the sides, despite the fact that in regular Minecraft it is flat. *The sound effect for placing materials on the table changes from Episode 5. *In Ivor's Cottage, there are enough items to build a Shovel, however, even if the items are put in the formation of a shovel's recipe, they won't trigger crafting. **This is most likely because a shovel is not used for what Jesse has to do. Category:Blocks Category:Items Category:Craftable Items